


A Beginner's Guide to Romantic Pair Bonds

by DoubleJinx, saeran_choi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, Hotel Kumanami | Hotel Kumasutra, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Possible robophobic content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleJinx/pseuds/DoubleJinx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeran_choi/pseuds/saeran_choi
Summary: Kiibo turns to Shuichi for advice on forming relationships. The detective doesn't know much himself, but at least he's willing to try.A continuation of Kiibo's Love Suite event.





	A Beginner's Guide to Romantic Pair Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the POV is a little back and forth - this was written from an rp with my friend Bailey who stans saiibo as much as I do. Go check out their works or perish!!!! 
> 
> EDIT: turned on comment moderation bcus there are still assholes out there that feel the need to leave hate comments on fics! :)
> 
> \- saeran_choi

_My heart… is at peace right now_ , Kiibo had said, and Shuichi couldn't help but feel the same way when the robot's surprisingly warm hand rested in his own.

Shuichi hadn't felt this way about another person (well, robot, he supposed) since he had met Kaede; it brought back bittersweet memories that he chose not to think about right now. For now, he closed his eyes as they simply sat side-by-side on the edge of the Love Suite's bed and enjoyed each other's presence.

Even if it was all just a dream, Kiibo had no will to awaken any time soon. His hand pressed to Shuichi's, even in such a strange fashion for considering themselves lovers (or at least, were beginning to), made him feel warm and safe. In this dream, his own hands were soft and smooth, an improvement over the cool, hard metal that normally would have greeted Shuichi's skin. There was no logic in his subconscious (why in the world would Shuichi Saihara end up in his dream otherwise?), and Kiibo felt as though he were allowed to be at peace. 

“Ah, Kiibo," Shuichi spoke up after a few moments of silence, "If you want, I can show you special way that lovers hold hands with each other.”

Shuichi's words broke the calm silence that had spanned between them. Kiibo hadn't realized that his eyes had closed til they blinked back open, taking in Shuichi's expression. Kiibo often had significant trouble reading emotions in others, but it was easy to read the other right then. He seemed content, perhaps a little embarrassed, and the words that followed held a warm invitation. The suggestion clearly surprised him, the hand on Shuichi's tensing slightly before it relaxed once more. 

"...If we're going to fast for you, please let me know," Kiibo urged, his tone tinged with worry. The robot had initially attempted to dive into it all so abruptly, but now that Shuichi offered, suddenly holding hands the proper way felt more like a marriage proposal. "But if you're willing to show me... I would love to learn."

 _Oh_. In all honesty, Shuichi was almost afraid doing anything further would be too fast for _Kiibo_ , but nonetheless, he obliged.

"I'm happy to help. Here, you do it like this," and when he pulled their hands apart Kiibo's expression faltered for a moment, but then he held his hand up and motioned for Kiibo to press their palms together. "Now, we, uh- intertwine our fingers like this." And he did so, and he couldn't help feeling slightly embarrassed giving him instructions out loud. "That's more comfortable, right?"

Kiibo's fingers slowly curled around Shuichi's, the shift in grip somehow wonderfully intimate. His hand grew warmer with the rest of him, a sensor somewhere within warning Kiibo that his body temperature had risen. It felt pleasant though, his eyes lingering on the touch connecting them for a long moment before he dared to meet Shuichi's gaze. 

"Er-- Yes. It feels different than before." Kiibo murmured, awestruck, before quickly averting his gaze. Shuichi must have thought him ridiculous for not knowing something so basic. It was as he had stated before-- Even human children had a better grip on the concept of love than he did. There was still so much to learn. 

"Thank you," The words were out of his mouth before Kiibo had time to process them, still nervous despite the cozy atmosphere. "For taking the time to teach me something like this. The way I feel towards you right now... I can't say that I've ever experienced anything like it before." 

It was just a dream. Kiibo was allowed to speak his mind there, and suddenly it was easy to confess what emotions he harbored towards the other. It would not matter later. Shuichi would never know, and Kiibo would have only a hazy recollection of the moment-- But for the time being, Kiibo was going to enjoy it all as much as he could.

Clutching Kiibo's hand tighter, Shuichi took his words to heart. As far as he knew, he was supposed to just be playing the role of a lover within Kiibo's ideal fantasy (which, really, could be filled by anyone), so why did he feel so comforted by Kiibo's confession, as if it were truly meant for just him?

"Y-yeah, no problem. Really, it's nothing-" Wait, no, that probably sounded kind of weird. "I-I mean, I'm glad you decided to come to me about this- uh, teaching you about love, that is." He could already feel himself sweating from nervousness. He wanted to punch himself for always sounding so _dumb_ at the most crucial of times. Even in dreams he didn't know how to talk to people, apparently.

He took a deep breath, and processed his words more carefully this time. "I know this is probably something very personal to you, Kiibo, and I feel special knowing that you trust me enough." He really did mean it. Despite only being here with the other boy for a short amount of time, he felt like he had taken a liking to the soft and romantic side of him that he didn't know about before. And maybe it's because he knew this was all going to be forgotten about once it was over, but he didn't feel so afraid of his feelings like he did with Kaede. "I-I feel the same way about you too, Kiibo. I know I can trust you, too.”

The color in Kiibo's cheeks had slowly pigmented into a light pink, squeezing Shuichi's hand a little tighter as the other spoke. He finally managed eye contact with the Shuichi once more, the opportunity arising for Kiibo to take in Shuichi's face. The detective's features were soft, his eyes kind, even though they were slightly hidden behind his hair. Kiibo's free hand raised and faltered, nearly moving to just reach out and brush aside the lock obscuring his gaze, but freezing as he determined the action much too bold. Instead, he took Shuichi's other hand into his own, releasing a soft sigh of relief. 

"Well, what is it that lovers do now?" Kiibo encouraged, eagerness overtaking the nerves in his tone. They both seemed to excel in hand holding-- Their hands fit perfectly in one another's. Perhaps it was just a result of a dream, but Kiibo genuinely hoped it was more than that.

“Well, the next step for lovers…” Shuichi hesitated before answering. He supposed the next step would be kissing, but he doesn't mind taking his time; Kiibo is waiting patiently for him to start leading, anyway. They'd only held hands up to this point, and Shuichi realized that he had yet to touch any other part of him (not in the perverted way, of course! He wanted to respect Kiibo's boundaries).

Silently, he wondered if Kiibo's face matched the warmth of his hand, and he freed one of his hands to gently caress his cheek (slowly, as not to alarm him). It's a bit of an obstacle to get around his metal collar, but he manages to fit his hand there perfectly, as if it's where it was meant to be. It's warm, as he predicted - maybe even warmer. _He's not going to overheat, is he?_

Shuichi couldn't help but think of how incredibly _cute_ it was when Kiibo closed his eyes and actually nuzzled into his hand, almost like a kitten. He felt dumbfounded at the fact that it took him this long to realize how cute Kiibo can be - the innocent look of curiosity he gave him while asking questions, the way his eyes seemed to light up (literally) at praise, the way his face glowed bright pink at even the slightest bit of embarrassment, like he is right now.

 _I think... I might already be in love with you._ Shuichi remembered him confessing before, causing a warm tingle to run through his body. It made him realize he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him _really bad._

But… do robots even have lips? The way Kiibo's mouth moves when he talks imitates that of a human's almost perfectly; he must be capable of something as simple as that. “Hey, Kiibo,” He starts, but Kiibo doesn't open his eyes just yet, only gives him an acknowledging hum. “You _do_ know what kissing is, right?"

The question caused Kiibo's eyes to open, widening slightly at Shuichi's words. The other's hand still caressed his face, warm as it smoothed against his cheek. Were they in reality, Kiibo expected that his face might have been lukewarm, Shuichi's hands perhaps slightly sweaty from nerves-- But here, everything felt perfect. 

The suggestion, however, had Kiibo flustered all over again, having just managed to recover from hand holding. He nodded his understanding, wondering if it was truly the next step. _Then Shuichi meant to--_

"I've never kissed anyone before," Kiibo admitted, as if Shuichi hadn't already guessed. If he had a heartbeat, he was certain it'd be out of control right then. "That... Must be the next step, correct? For us to progress romantically?"

"Yeah- but only if you want to!" Shuichi defended. "It's not a necessary step or anything, but it is one way for... 'romantic pair bonds' to show their love for each other. And if it makes you feel any better, I haven't done it, either..." He explained, slightly embarrassed. He nearly removed his hand from Kiibo's face to pull down his hat, but didn't when he remembered that it wasn't there anymore.

It wasn't a lie; he really hadn't before, having never dated anyone. He had always told himself that relationships were something he didn't need, but deep down he knew that he just chose not to in order to avoid his insecurities.

The longer Shuichi stared at the robot's lips, the more desire he had to kiss them, whether it be from the curiosity of knowing what it felt like to kiss a robot or because of his newly developed feelings for Kiibo, he doesn't know yet - but hopefully he'll find out soon. “You do want to, right?” He asked again, wanting to make sure this was something Kiibo wanted rather than feeling it was just an obligation.

One of Kiibo's hands moved to grip his chest, as if he could feel something racing beneath the metal chest plate if he focused hard enough. His other remained in Shuichi's, and he doubted it'd be leaving any time soon. Perhaps he should have been worried, throwing himself right into something he was so ignorant to, but instead he was filled only with desire. He wanted to experience what Shuichi's lips would feel like on his own, undoubtedly as warm and pleasant as their laced fingers. 

Even if they were both new to this, Kiibo trusted Shuichi completely. Making a mistake suddenly didn't feel like the worst possible outcome-- Not when he was certain Shuichi would so kindly correct him. Kiibo didn't feel so afraid, and as he had stated before, _his heart was at peace._

"I do," The words were soft, yet full of determination. "Shuichi... I want to show my love for you. I want you to feel the same as I do in this moment, and I feel... Happiness."

Shuichi's heart skipped a beat at Kiibo's words. Despite knowing he was simply inside Kiibo's “fantasy” (implying that he could have experienced this with any one of their other classmates), he could tell there was sincerity in his voice, and in that moment, he felt like he could wholeheartedly trust the other boy - especially when he was pouring out his feelings like that to him.

"Y-yeah, me too." He said dumbly. _Wow. What a master of words._

Shuichi gulped. _We're really about to do this,_ he thought. Hesitation held him back for a moment, but then he remembered that if he messed up or did something else stupid, that Kiibo was hardly the type to make fun of him. It was also true that whatever happened, neither of them would remember it the next day, although it made him feel a bit sad to know that whatever feelings arose from either of them tonight might not be there tomorrow. This is the only chance they'll probably get to have to experience these feelings together.

Shuichi didn't realize how lost in his thoughts he was until he felt Kiibo's other hand on his own that was still resting on his cheek. The soft look Kiibo gave him made his heart race: his face was still as pink as his own, and he looked up at Shuichi as if he were waiting, expecting him to do something.

So he did, not wanting to hold himself back like he always does. "Okay." He took a deep breath, scooting closer to Kiibo on the bed. "Then, close your eyes."

Kiibo hesitated, taking one last long look at Shuichi's handsome features before he slowly let his eyes close, picturing the other in his head so that he wouldn't have to stop staring. Though breathing was a habit rather than a necessity, at times like these Kiibo swore could feel the air catching in his throat as he held his breath.

"I trust you." _Exhale._

And he _meant it_. The killing game had destroyed any semblance of trust Kiibo might have felt towards anyone else, but in that moment with Shuichi... His faith belonged entirely to the detective. They were both nervous, judging by Shuichi's red-faced stammering, and it actually put Kiibo at ease. They were both trying something brand new, and there was no doubt in his mind that it would still feel amazing.

Shuichi's hand moved down to his chin to tilt his face up at a better angle (he would use both hands to cup around his face, but he didn't want to separate their hands that were still intertwined). Kiibo's eyes remained closed, and Shuichi was glad he trusted him enough in what he was doing.

Swallowing down his nervousness once more, he began to lean in. Tilting his head a bit- he wasn’t completely clueless on how to kiss, he's seen movies- he closed his eyes as well. He expected to feel soft lips when he leaned in all the way, but was met instead with the sharp metal of Kiibo's hair (even his hair was made of metal?) against his forehead instead, causing both of their eyes to widen in shock.

It wasn't hard, nor did it hurt that much at all, but he still let out a startled 'Shit!' at it, clutching at his forehead. If anything, the awkwardness of it felt worse than anything else.

"Sorry, shit, I messed up. Is it okay if we try again?" Shuichi asked, his voice coming out far weaker and pathetic than he had wanted it to.

Kiibo's eyes startled open, wide with alarm at the pain in Shuichi's voice. He did reach out then, brushing aside Shuichi's bangs to examine the skin. Judging by the lack of blood or bruising, nothing appeared to have gone horribly wrong in their first attempt, but Kiibo was still rightly worried. 

"Of course--! But are you okay?" He sounded more surprised than offended by the mistake, shocked that Shuichi was still willing to try again. Though, Kiibo supposed that if there was one thing Shuichi was known to excel in, it was his refusal to give up. The thought filled him with encouragement, eyes closing once more.

"Yeah, I'm okay- I do want to try again, but I just need a moment, I think.” Shuichi replied, voice starting to sound a bit more confident than before.

"Take as long as you need. I'm certain that we can do this." Kiibo's tone was almost comically serious, set on making sure he could perform to the very best of his ability.

Shuichi was thankful for the fact that Kiibo didn't make fun of him, in fact, he seemed more concerned than anything. Thankfully, the pain faded quickly. It really wasn't as bad as he thought; it was one of those injuries that was always painful in the first few seconds, but then feels fine, like stubbing your toe.

 

“But also… are you okay? Did that not hurt you at all?" They did clash together pretty hard, but he supposed that because Kiibo was made of metal, he probably couldn't be hurt that easily.

Kiibo gave a light shake of his head, eyes still closed. Had Shuichi's forehead smacked into his face, his answer might have been different, but he didn't seem to be bothered much more than the fact that Shuichi had injured himself. 

Suddenly Kiibo was filled with the urge to laugh. He managed to contain it to a smile, worrying over his inability to read the mood of a room, but suddenly the situation had begun to read as particularly silly. Neither of them were very good with romance, as was beginning to be made clear to them both. Yet, from what Kiibo could tell, the air remained light around them, his feelings towards Shuichi only continuing to intensify. 

"I'm okay," He assured, giving Shuichi's hand a comforting squeeze. The pressure was soft, the temperature of Shuichi's hand wonderfully pleasant. "Please, Shuichi..."

"O-okay. Can--” Shuichi almost requested that he closed his eyes again before he realized they already were. Thankfully, he managed to save himself the embarrassment. “Uh, just relax, okay?” And Kiibo complied with a nod.

This time, he chose not to close his own eyes so he could see what he was doing better. _Ah_ , he could tell what he had done wrong last time; he didn't tilt Kiibo's face upward enough. He fixes his mistake this time, allowing their faces to slot together better.

They both gasped lightly when their lips finally touched- the moment they had both been waiting for for so long- and it's just as soft, just as gentle as Shuichi imagined it would be. The way Kiibo kisses him is almost _too_ gentle, as if he were afraid of hurting him again, so Shuichi leaned in just a little more to reassure the robot that this is what he wanted.

Kiibo's thoughts had been racing, desperate to make sure that he was doing everything he could to make the moment perfect-- And then it all went silent. Shuichi was all he needed to focus on, the moment more important to him than anything else in the world. The softness of Shuichi's lips on his own made Kiibo sigh, the kiss deepening as Shuichi leaned into it. Kiibo was tentative at first, before the gentle kiss melted his anxieties like butter, their fingers still intertwined in a way only lovers could understand. 

They might have remained as such for an eternity had Kiibo not recognized Shuichi's need to break for air. He pulled back, dazed by Shuichi's performance, and could only stare at the other in awe. His gaze only broke away to glance at Shuichi's hand, which Kiibo brought up to brush against his lips while Shuichi caught his breath. Warm... Just like the rest of him. 

The warmth was what Kiibo was addicted to, the softness that accompanied it as well as it's wonderfully human aspect. Shuichi was everything about humanity that Kiibo loved, and briefly, Kiibo felt that humanity too. As he lowered Shuichi's hand, his eyes were back on the detective's face, taking in his reaction. 

"...I think I would stay like this forever, if we could," Kiibo murmured, voice so soft it was nearly inaudible. "I never could have expected something so incredible. To think I was missing such an experience all this time... But it was worth it to wait for you."

Shuichi couldn't hide his embarrassment when they pulled away, averting his gaze and smiling wide like a middle schooler whose crush just texted them for the first time. Just when did he become this cheesy and sappy?

Shuichi felt an indescribable happiness at Kiibo's words. They filled him with peace, despite him feeling like his heart might burst at any moment.

“Wow, I...” all he could say. He couldn't seem to find the words, too afraid that anything he might say would come out garbled or incoherent.

...No. He was tired of hiding his feelings. If Kiibo was this honest with him, he deserved the same treatment. Shuichi took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and seeing this, Kiibo squeezed his hand again in a comforting gesture.

“Kissing you felt really nice.” ‘I had expected it to taste like metal,’ he wanted to say, but he didn't want to ruin the moment with an accusation from the other boy about being ‘robophobic’.

“I'm glad that I was able to experience something like this with you. I don't know exactly know how to describe it, but you make me feel… Warm inside.” At this point, Shuichi no longer thought he was simply “playing along” with the fantasy. No, he was past that point a long time ago. “Even if we can't stay here forever, I'm here to stay with you, as long as I can.”

Kiibo's face was more red then pink, a shaky exhale releasing a little steam from his mouth. Somehow hearing Shuichi return his feelings was even more embarrassing than speaking his own. 

"I feel warm as well. Nine degrees warmer, in fact," Kiibo said, the flush on his cheeks refusing to fade. Shuichi's hand remained steady, as if neither of them planned on letting go. "And I would... Very much enjoy it if you stayed." 

A red light blinked in the corner of Kiibo's vision, causing the robot to sigh. His energy was running low, likely stolen by the excess heat he was producing. He supposed that forever was too good to be true, but being able to spend what time he could with Shuichi was all he could ask for. Kiibo had never felt better, even despite the sudden wave of exhaustion that washed over him. 

"Would it be too bold of me to ask if you'd stay the night?" Kiibo's gaze flitted to the bed they sat upon, big enough to comfortably fit the two of them. "Um... Or at least, to stay until I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Shuichi sighed blissfully and leaned his forehead against Kiibo's (gently, of course). "But... do you sleep? As far as I know, don't you just need to charge?" He asked, being mindful in choosing his words carefully. Maybe it was like a computer going into rest mode, he supposed.

Kiibo frowned, though the light irritation that hit him at Shuichi's comment quickly dissipated as their foreheads touched. _Warm_... He thought again, dreamily. It was his favorite sensation in the world...

"I shut down at night. Normally I would need to charge, but... I don't think that's required of me here."

"O-oh, okay." Shuichi decided not to press the issue any further. "I suppose we should probably actually lay down... Ah, but you won't overheat or anything, right? You said your temperature got higher." He chuckled.

Kiibo looked away, clearly made embarrassed by the observation. He shouldn't have mentioned his temperature, even if Shuichi seemed to find it endearing. 

"It would take a much higher temperature than this to damage me," Kiibo assured, a little smugly at that. Though his confidence faded in an instant as he continued, "Er-- Though I've never slept with another person before."

 _"Sleep together?!"_ Shuichi asked, before realizing that Kiibo probably meant literally. He felt his heart nearly explode in his chest at the thought, but he quickly pushed the thought away before his mind would inevitably start to wander to dirtier territory (He almost felt bad thinking of Kiibo in that way, but he blamed it on the sensual atmosphere of the love hotel).

 _Calm down,_ He told himself.

"Um… we should probably get underneath the covers first.” He said, as if it wasn’t painfully obvious, but he couldn’t think of anything else to say to keep the conversation without sounding like an idiot.

Kiibo startled at Shuichi's reaction, alarmed by the detective's tone. Even as the other continued, Kiibo couldn't seem to get the next words out of his mouth fast enough. 

"O-of course, if this is moving too quickly for you--!" He stammered, another forced exhale releasing more excess steam from his body. Somehow Shuichi managed to so easily get him worked up. "Unless you're certain..." Kiibo’s gaze flickered to the bed, movements already beginning to turn sluggish with exhaustion.

"I'm certain." Shuichi reassured the flustered robot in an attempt to calm him down.

"But, uh, just to clarify, you _are_ just talking about sleeping next to each other, right?" At this point, Shuichi wasn't quite sure exactly what he had meant, but given the fact that he turned as red as a tomato at something as simple as holding hands, either could be possible.

"Of course." Kiibo repeated, more firmly now that Shuichi's nerves had considerably settled. He reluctantly relinquished his grip on Shuichi's hand, getting to his feet and moving to the other end of the bed. Kiibo's expression turned serious, concentrating as he pulled back the blankets and gently patted down the pillows. The comfort didn't matter much to him, considering he'd shut down moments after laying down. Shuichi, however, certainly deserved a good rest after all he had done for Kiibo that evening. 

"This seems acceptable," He determined, flashing Shuichi a slightly nervous smile. "Will this be alright for you?"

"Yeah, I think so," Shuichi said, scooting over to his spot on the bed. His hand was already starting to feel lonely without Kiibo's to keep it warm.

It's a nice bed, he thought, nicer than the one in his own dorm, which was a bit disappointing that he'd have to sleep in his uniform as opposed to the usual undershirt/boxer combo that he bares in the privacy of his room (undressing to that level in front of Kiibo may just make him overheat completely). He opted for just removing his uniform jacket instead, and he began unbuttoning it.

Yet, Shuichi's good intentions seemed to have the opposite effect, Kiibo's face returning to the same rosey shade it had been moments earlier. He could only stare for a moment, mouth agape as he struggled to find the wording he needed right then. 

"Sh-Shuichi! I, um..." Kiibo glanced down at his hands, fidgeting with his fingers. Now they were definitely moving too quickly. Shuichi was surely undressing for a need Kiibo was uncertain he even had the ability to satisfy. "P-perhaps this is how romantic bond pairs usually behave, but I don't think I could... Not so soon--" 

A warning flickered in the peripheral of Kiibo's vision, warning him of another temperature spike. He could practically hear the body discovery music, visualizing the Monokuma file that would inevitably be handed out describing Kiibo's humiliating death via romantic arousal. 

Then, almost weakly-- "I need to sit down..."

"Huh...?" Shuichi stopped in the midst of his actions, confused as of what could've caused the other boy's (yet again) flustered state. Did he do someth-- 

" _Oh!_ Uh- this is- I just, I sometimes get a little hot while I'm sleeping, so I was just gonna take off my jacket. S-sorry if you took it the wrong way," He rambled, feeling a bit ashamed that he forgot to warn him first. His mouth kept talking faster than his mind could keep up. "Unless... you expected us to go further?"

Kiibo wasn't sure whether or not to feel relieved, especially as Shuichi continued. 'Unless...' Unless he wanted more. Shuichi would go further. All Kiibo had to do was say yes. 

"Not... Yet," It certainly wasn't a no. Considering Kiibo's absence of biology, he wasn't sure how much further he could actually go. Right then though, he was content. There was nothing more he wanted than for Shuichi's warmth to return. "I think we both should get some rest for now. I'd love nothing more than to have you next to me."

Shuichi's face grew red for an entirely different reason now, and he couldn't hide his big goofy grin at Kiibo's words. "That's okay, I understand." _Not yet_ , huh... It was a bit sad to think about, knowing that their memories would be wiped after this, but knowing that Kiibo was even considering his words made him a bit excited.

Not wanting to waste a second, he finished shrugging off his jacket and making his way underneath the covers, Kiibo soon following. They shifted so they faced each other, and Shuichi sighed blissfully before speaking. "This might sound a bit cheesy, but... will you hold my hand while we sleep? I'd be happier if we did."

Kiibo's eyes met Shuichi's, their faces so close that he could have leaned forward ever so slightly and met the detective with another kiss. Instead, Kiibo settled for taking Shuichi's hand into his own, body radiating a pleasant warmth. 

"It would make me happier too," He assured, expression softening. Kiibo couldn't imagine needing anything more. His eyes began to close, barely able to stay awake any longer. "I hope to still be holding it when I wake up."

“Me too.” Shuichi gave him a warm smile in return, gripping his hand tighter. He would have offered to cuddle, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't cautious of the sharp edges of Kiibo's armor (he briefly wondered how the bed was currently holding up). He didn't mind though; he was comfortable enough like this, simply laying side by side, basking in Kiibo's warmth (he could feel Kiibo radiating heat from his body. Whether it was deliberate or due to his previous overheating, he didn't know). Like this, it felt like they were the only two people in the world, that they weren't just two unfortunate souls forced into a terrible killing game, and that it was possible for them to just share this moment of bliss forever.

“Oh, Kiibo, I'm sorry, but I have one more thing to tell you first.” He waited for the robot to open his eyes once more, in case he had drifted off, and he did, looking at Shuichi questioningly.

“I wanted to let you know that I truly enjoyed the time we had together tonight. I don't want you to feel like I was only doing it because you asked, or because I just wanted to ‘go along with it’. I sincerely wanted to. I know this is all new and probably moving kind of fast, but I know I can't deny these feelings I have for you now. So… if a relationship is something you'd like to continue in the future, I'd be happy to be there with you.” There, he had poured out all his feelings. Whether or not Kiibo would be able to remember them tomorrow, he felt better getting them out there, but he soon grew anxious as he waited for Kiibo's answer.

Kiibo could only stare for a moment. Then his face broke into a smile, gifting Shuichi's hand a loving squeeze. He still seemed flustered, but not overwhelmingly so. 

"I want to keep learning. I've never been able to experience feelings like this before," Kiibo murmured. "And I'd love if you would continue to teach me."

Shuichi moved forward, leaning their foreheads together one last time. "Yeah. I look forward to it." And finally, he felt his eyes droop closed along with Kiibo's as he relaxed fully.

Not long after, he heard Kiibo's systems shutting down into rest mode, leaving only the low _whirr_ of his fans.

Before exhaustion lulled him to sleep as well, Shuichi briefly wondered would happen tomorrow, but he couldn't stay worried about it; not with the other boy laying next to him with such a peaceful expression, hand still gripping his with the same fondness that he had before he fallen asleep.

And finally, he fell into the most peaceful sleep he’d had since the killing game started.

**Author's Note:**

> We might have plans to add another chapter at some point (or more??) depending on how we split up the fic, so look forward to that! *dabs*


End file.
